Daily Special
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex decides to go visit Piper at the restaurant where she works and deliberately distract her by being a tease. Early Vauseman. One-shot.


Hi everyone!

So, while I was writing my previous Vauseman story I asked to my friend Vausemaniac if there was maybe a scene that she would have liked to read about Piper and Alex during their early years. She came up with the very cute idea of Alex visiting Piper at the restaurant where she used to work, but I just couldn't find the right place to make such scene fit properly since all of the other chapters that I wrote took place _after_ Alex invited Piper to quit her job and go with her in Bali. So I decided to make this long one-shot. Although, I guess that Vausemaniac probably wanted me to do something much more cute and fluffy since she'd asked me to write a scene where Alex asked Piper to come live with her so that she wouldn't have to make many shifts at work to earn more money for paying her own rent, and I have inevitably changed that original idea.

To make it short, I have turned it into something filled with innuendos and puns and... yeah, surprise surprise, I've made it also pretty smutty, too. Lol :P

Anyway, you don't have to read my other story "Unrestrainable Affection" to get this since is a separate one-shot. Just know that it takes place during the very early phase of Vauseman relationship.

A minimal warning for sex in public place... I guess? Well, kind of :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black.

As always, english isn't my first language and I apologize for eventual grammatical errors.

Enjoy

* * *

Working as a waitress in a modern, diner-like restaurant wasn't exactly the kind of job you were hoping to get as your first occupation after your hard-earned college degree, but you don't mind it considering that you have already occasionally done it during your years of study.

The working hours are never long and the job itself is not heavy or overly tyring, although sometimes your feet scream and your back feels stiff at the end of particularly busy, crowded days.

It doesn't give you much satisfaction of course, but you do enjoy staying around people, and thanks to your natural and genuine cordiality you never have trouble with even the most impatient and difficult customers. Although your innocent, perfect smile might have something to do with that. Just like the tight skirt of your attire - and resultant display of your long legs - might have something to do with the generous tips that you receive.

The payroll is also providing you a more adequate and stable financial independence for the first time in your life without the help that you were used to receive from your parents, and this makes you feel good.

Generally, even if you don't plan of doing this forever, you don't mind your current job as a simple waitress in a medium sized restaurant famous for the incredibly good coffee, the phenomenal grilled steaks, and simple but delicious selection of daily baked cakes.

But there are days, especially slow, boring days after lunch time, when there are only a few diners left, where minutes seem to pass even slower than usual, and where you find yourself gazing with longing outside the large windows, hoping that you were out too, thinking about different better ways you could spend your afternoon instead of polishing cutlery by hand with an old rag and the smell of vinegar pricking your nose before the end of your shift.

You think about laying down on your couch with a very good book and a steaming cup of tea.

During particularly sunny and pleasantly warm days instead you wish you could leave everything and go out for a walk in the park to feel the kiss of the sun on your skin and the gentle blow of the wind toss gently your hair. But when, until a few months ago, you would have really enjoyed those few things and the idea of having some time for yourself, alone, those thoughts now always include someone else too, along with all the other various... activities you would definitely enjoy so much more with that certain someone whose presence is always there in the back of your mind, making you smile and blush lightly like a love sick teenager at every moment of the day.

Now however you sigh tiredly, silently, as a wave of melancholy makes its way up into your chest at the thought of Alex.

You miss her.

You have missed her for the past few days, and you wish you had the day off to stay with her, or at least had the evening shift so that you could have spent part of the afternoon with her before she too has to work.

The familiar sound of the bell as the front door gets opened pulls you out from your frustrating thoughts and makes you look up in automatic.

You have to crane your neck a little from the corner where you are settled for your boring assignment to take a look at whoever has entered, and in the moment your eyes land on a tall, lean figure with long black hair, you have to blink a few times, wondering if you have somehow managed to project the person who has colonized your mind right out from your nostalgic thoughts or if she is actually, _physically_ there.

She is.

And all it takes for you to realize it, is meet her gaze from across the room after she has taken a seat on one of the single tables near the window, feeling a huge grin spreading across your face when she smirks at you.

You abandon immediately your monotonous activity and don't wait a second longer before making your way towards her with a certain spring in your steps.

"Hey there," She greets you as soon as you reach her. Signature smirk firmly in place and a distinctive glint of amusement shining in those stunning emerald eyes at your obvious enthusiasm for the little surpise.

"Hey," You reply warmly, barely managing to contain your excited grin. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs looking around the practically empty room. "I was not far away from here, so I decided to come by and see how were you doing." She replies then, her eyes returning to meet yours, and you can't not melt at least a little at the tentativeness that you find in that gaze and at her effort of appearing so nonchalant.

Your smile widens even more.

There is no way that she just " _happened_ " to be in this part of the city.

She obviously came all the way here just to see you.

Because she missed you too.

She is such a big softie wrapped in a smug, badass attitude.

And you can't help but feel a wave of warmth fill in your chest at the endearing display of this veiled tender side of Alex.

"You know, I was just thinking about you." You admit then before tilting your head down in an attempt to escape the incredibly smug look that appears suddenly on her face at that information.

"Were you now?" She asks with a suggestively arched eyebrow. Every trace of pretended nonchalance gone as she bursts out laughing when you swat her - hard - on the shoulder with your guest checkbook.

"Actually," She says after another brief round of chuckles as she rubs absently where you hit her, "I was kinda hoping you were already closing so we could... I don't know, spend some time together or something."

Even if she doesn't make it sounds like one, you know that it's a question.

 _"Or something?"_ You repeat with both suspicious and amusement filling your voice.

"What?" She asks innocently when you shake your head and chuckle while gazing at her with _that_ look that you reserve only for her whenever she surprises you with such a simple, tender request by proposing it so casually.

 _Such a fucking big softie..._

"Well, I have less than half an hour before my turn ends," You inform her eventually after taking a peak at the time. "But if you have nowhere else to be and feel like staying till I finish..." You let your voice trail off, leaving space for the loud hint of hope that seeps inevitably into your gaze at the thought.

Alex makes a scene to pretend to think about it for a minute.

"Alright. I guess I could stay for a while." She allows at last through an exaggerated long sigh, but her tone of light impatience is betrayed by the familiar glint shining in those bright green pools and by the fresh chuckle of approval that rumbles deep in her throat at the sight of the wide grin that spreads across your face.

There is nothing that you would love most than bend and kiss her for how happy you are of her little surprise and for staying, if only you weren't at your working place with a couple of diners still hanging around... Instead you just clear softly your throat before slipping into your waitress duty but in a much more playful way as you flip open your orders book and retrive the pen from the front of your apron.

"So, while you wait, there is anything that I can get you, gorgeous?"

You were hoping to hear her deep amused laugh at your deliberate use of that adjective, and Alex certainly doesn't disappoint you when a round of husky laughters fills the air around you.

" _Gorgeous?_ Really Pipes?" She asks in between chuckles, quirking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at you. "Do you use that with each one of your lonely customers?"

You shake your head and bite the corner of your bottom lip to contain your smile. "Only with the very hot, very tall ones wearing glasses." You tell her, enjoying the sight of her fiddling with said item as she tilts her head slightly down to hide her new huge smirk.

"Actually, I've already eaten," She informs you then, returning to your previous question before shifting her gaze to scan with evident appreciation the appetizing cakes displayed on the counter nearby. "But I think I could use something sweet."

It takes a lot of your self control to not continue with your innocent teasing game and make some very tempting allusions at her statement, but you resist, managing to even give her a few suggestions, althought it seems that Alex has already found what she wants, and you know that when she does, she never reconsiders her choice.

In its simplicity, that trait of her is just so very appealing to you. Knowing what she wants... _Everytime._

It makes you think about how much you love her confidence.

"I think I'll have a slice of that juicy cherry pie over there and... a cup of coffee." She announces convinced, pulling you back from your thoughts, and you can't help the smirk that tugs at your lips at her particular choice.

"Cherry pie and coffee, huh? That's _so_ Twin Peaks of you." The temptation to tease her, even if just a little bit, is just impossible to resist.

"I'm surprised you even know that show," She tells you, looking honestly a little impressed by your reference, before you see her tilt her head slightly on the side and notice as a very suspicious expression of curiosity shows on her face. "Were you even born yet when it came out, _kid?_ "

The difference of age between you and Alex isn't _that_ much, but she never turns down the chance to playfully remind you that.

The fact that she calls you _kid_ all the time should be enough, but you kind of interpret that as a... term of endearment more than one of those reminders.

"If I weren't," You answer, trying very hard to not smirk as you absently write down her order, "You would be in a lot of trouble for dating a minor, Al."

When you look down at her again, you should have expected to meet that distinctive sparkle of deep amusement mixed with more than a hint of obvious mischievousness shining in those emerald pools, just as much as you should have expected the answer that leaves her lips oh so suggestively a moment later.

"You forget how much I love trouble." She reminds you in that low, dangerously sultry voice that sends a shiver crawling up your spine and paints your cheeks with a flattering shade of pink.

You return the suggestive smirk, savoring that tone and the warmth that wraps around you at the familiar back and forth of banters as much as you enjoy the well-known look on your lover's face before clearing your throat, barely managing to get yourself together when you remember that you are still at work, eventually offering her an "I'll be right back" to not be tempted to stay there and continue with your infinite string of teasing and allusive phrases, before heading to the counter, _feeling_ Alex's gaze burn right through your skirt as she scans your backside with appreciation.

There is no need for you to turn around and check that fact for yourself. The contained, distracted humming sound that you hear rumble in her throat is more than enough to make you smirk in satisfaction, because having Alex Vause checking you out as you were a delicious prey worth of being consumed as her meal, invigorates you like nothing else ever could.

You are glad that the restaurant is practically empty now. The quietness is very much welcomed after the usual hurry of the service. And with just two chatting diners left, the other couple of waiters busy with their own assignments and with the owner in the storeroom, you take the occasion to get Alex a more generous slice of pie, warming it up a little as you prepare her favorite flavored coffee and fix it just like you know she likes it without even realizing it.

By the time you return to your lover a few minutes later, you are not even a bit surprised to discover that she has produced a thin paperback from her elegant leather jacket, finding her deep into reading, only pulled out of it and lifting her head from the tiny book at your deliberately drawled "Here you go, hon" for her own amusement as you place the coffee and pie in front of her.

"Why thank you, _hon_." She repeats through a smirk as she dismisses completely her reading and hums softly in delight at the mixed aroma of cinnamon and cherries. "God, this smells amazing."

The comment is accompanied by a particular sparkle in her eyes that you immediately recognize and that makes you grin from ear to ear when you see her eyeing hungrily the inviting sweet treat and picking up the fork with controlled eagerness to take the first bite.

You don't know what it is. But there is just something, both primal and delicate in watching Alex eat, that you simply cannot resist. Unable not to lose yourself a bit in admiring her whenever she is engaged in such a simple act.

She almost makes it look sensual. Although, you have to admit that every gesture of Alex has always appeared somehow sensual to you.

Now however when you notice the way her eyes flutter shut and see her features smooth out in plain pleasure as she chews slowly to fully savor the spicy and juicy taste that spreads on her tongue, that so strangely alluring act, turns into something... even more erotic.

Your mouth feels suddenly incredibly dry.

And the low moan that vibrates in the back of her throat sounding pretty much like a subtle purr of delight, is too much for you to handle.

"I-I better go finish up." You stutter awkwardly much to Alex's amusement who looks up at you with that same bright glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll wait right here," She says reassuringly before adding, "don't take too long, kid." And with that she throws you a little sexy wink that almost makes you stumble as you take a few steps backward, unable to suppress the wide grin on your face or mask the faint blush that warms your cheeks at her seductive playfulness when you finally turn and head back to your little corner while trying to ignore the familiar feeling that has started echoing mutely in your lower abdomen.

The half full chest of cutlery is still there waiting patiently for your return, but you can't find it in you to groan in frustration at the thought of continuing with that incredibly dull job when you are feeling so warm and fuzzy about Alex's little surprise. So you reasume polishing, but choosing a different spot to do it so that you can keep an eye on the captivating lone figure sitting by the window who is currently enjoying her dessert.

Your gaze is drawn to her even from a distance, diverting your eyes only when Alex - feeling observed - raises her gaze and catches you in the act, and by then, it's already too late.

It never stops to surprise you how incredibly perceptive she can be, even when a book and a sweet juicy treat seem to have all her attention.

But oh, how wrong it would be of you to assume that the heightened senses of her nature wouldn't be enough to keep you always present whenever you are so near her. You really should know better.

Just the thought is more than enough to make you feel suddenly very hot.

And the little smirk of obvious understanding that she flashes you from the other side of the room at your next shared glance only serves to increase that... _intimate_ sensation.

You are glad for the cold pieces of metal in your hand and the pleasant contrast that they offer against your heated skin, but it doesn't prevent you from unconsciously squirming on the spot because of that distinctive throb that has started stirring more loudly somewhere deep into you.

It's a good thing that you don't have diners to serve or some another task that requires more of your attention, because that stealing glances thing with Alex turns easily and rather quickly into some sort of game. A well known game that has you predictably quite... distracted. To the point where you imagine being that lucky syrupy cherry that she has just popped into her mouth and is chewing and savoring oh so slowly, as if it is the last piece of fruit on earth.

Her prentence to keep reading doesn't certainly deceive you. She is doing it on purpose. The teasing little shit. Perfectly aware of the effect that her scene is having on you.

For a moment you really can't help but wonder if your lover has come here because she missed you or because she wanted to see how you would have reacted about her teasing at your working place.

Knowing Alex it could easily be both, but the first one has inevitably triggered the other at the seemingly irresistible chance; an idea that mix just perfectly with everything that she is.

You love it.

All of it.

Your lover's...audacity and irrepressible desire to make you squirm with only the intensity of her piercing gaze, doesn't matter when or where, elicit reactions that makes it hard for you to keep under control. Especially now, you think, watching her through narrowed eyes as she licks a little smudge of cherry syrup from her bottom lip a little too suggestively for you to consider the gesture innocent.

The muted throb that you have registered earlier is suddenly turned up and reaching your lower regions in a rush of heat.

She is starting to play dirty.

But that only makes you work faster in an - unsuccessful - attempt to push down those sensations spreading quickly inside you, and before you can even realize it, you are already finished. And the only thing that occupies your mind at that point, is your resolution as you decide that it is time to play back just as dirty at Alex's little entertaining game of no-longer-so-subtle seductive glances.

You place the last shiny knife down with the rest and wipe your hands before making your way towards her, deliberately ignoring the warning bell that goes off in your head when you think that Alex is an undefeated master in this game and that you don't stand a chance against her in this domain of hers.

It doesn't stop you from trying though.

"Usually I don't bother to ask, but, since you seem to really have enjoyed it, I have to know," You say rather casually when you reach her table before leaning on it and lowering your tone almost into a whisper as you lock your gaze with your lover's and ask her, "So, was it really _that_ good?"

At first Alex doesn't answer and you just watch mesmerize as she takes the last bite left on the plate and chews slowly, thoroughly, eyes fluttering shut for a long second as she moans.

The sight of her elegant throat working as she swallows down the bite with the last sip of coffee makes the breath hitch in your throat, and when her eyes flutter open once again in all the brightness and intensity that you weren't ready to welcome as they lock immediately with yours like a magnet, your heart jumps so hard against your ribcage that you are sure Alex must have heard it.

 _"Exquisite."_ She corrects you at last after an infinite second of silence, and you have to try really hard to force yourself to breathe when that low purr leaves her subtly smirking lips. "Trust me, I'm an expert," She continues, eyeing you up and down in a way you have seen her doing so many times and that even this time certainly doesn't fail in making you shiver from the inside out with delight. Especially when she concludes with an indecent comment that leaves very little to the imagination.

"In fact, I believe I have tasted only a few other things that were just as delicious."

You have come here with every intention to respond properly to the very suggestive glances that she has been shooting at you in the past five minutes and resist any attempt of flirting, but now... Fuck.

Those few words and the indecent smirk that she is flashing you with so much smugness are more than enough to make you crumble.

Damn her. You think.

Damn her and all the obscene responses that she can elicit so easily from your body with just a look.

You feel yourself slipping, and at the same time you feel yourself drowning into those darkening emerald pools as the first wave of arousal hits you suddenly and hard, making your inner muscles clench with the irrepressible pull of desire.

"Alex..." Her name slips past your lips in a soft whisper without your consent. A warning. A plea. It's hard to tell with the fog that has surfaced and is slowly wrapping around you and getting thicker by the images that she has inevitably triggered in your mind with that comment.

Once again Alex doesn't answer immediately, she just limits herself to quirk an obvious eyebrow at you as she enjoys the sight of you getting very flustered. Bottom lip trapped between your teeth and thighs pressed together, squirming lightly on the spot, as if the new position would prevent you from feeling the characteristical throb there getting more persistent.

"What do you say?" She decides to ask then in an attempt to disentangle you from your visible struggle, "There must be a more _private_ place around here if you are curious to know and _discuss_ the details."

You bite down on your lip harder as you shake your head in negative, but the conviction is nowhere in sight.

Your body has never been able to lie to Alex. Especially in this situations.

And yet, when not even thirty seconds later you find yourself in the restricted space of the supply closet, among tableclothes and bread baskets and other various stuff, you still have the audicity to be surprised. As if you didn't already know that this was definitely going to happen.

You have no idea how you got here however.

The last half minute is all a blur. A swirling haze of need combined with the frenetic beats of your heart drumming in your ears. The last thing you recall is seeing Alex's unmistakable smirk of victory, and now, all you know is that your lover has you pressed against the locked door with nothing else there to hold you up but her strong solid body as she assaults your lips with her own in a deep, hungry kiss that you return with equal fervor, if not even more.

She tastes of cherries and coffee, and of that unique heady sweetness that is purely hers.

"Oh God," The gasp leaves your lips in between those frenetic kisses, "This is was you had in mind all along, wasn't it?" You manage to ask her, unable not to consider the idea that maybe she has come here because she wanted to see if she could get you right to _this_ situation.

"No," She practically growls and if that deep guttural sound isn't already enough to have you a shivering mess, the confession that follows and the hunger in her eyes certainly succeed.

"But I can't help myself."

And there it is.

Alex's wild, animalistic nature taking over as she surrenders to desire but still leaving her somehow able to form coherent sentences. Something that - unsurprisingly - can't be said about you.

"Although," She continues, keeping her voice into that lower sexy tone that makes your body hum in the most beautiful ways. "I feel like I need to remind you that _you_ are the one who gets particularly excited at the idea of having sex in public places, and at the eventuality of getting caught, you kinky little thing." She points out in a plain attempt to make you blush and succeeding in her task even if the sweet addition of the term at the end soothes that pleasant sting of embarrassment caused by her true words that preceed a very pleasantly unexpected, "...but I would be lying if I said that I have never fantasized about it myself." And at hearing that particular admission from your lover, a grin starts immediately to take over under the flush on your face.

"Then let's do more than just _fantasize about it_." You tell her suddenly feeling a rush of confidence and adrenaline flowing through your veins as you grip and tug hard at the collar of her expensive leather jacket to pull her into another deep kiss much to Alex's delighted surprise.

"I love it when you dare to take initiative like this," She purrs against your lips when you part for air, "But don't forget your _position_ , kid." She tells you, reminding you who is in charge, as if you could ever forget about Alex's exquisite dominant nature.

"I couldn't help it," You admit and sort of apologize, raking your eyes and hands on her chest and shoulders with obvious appreciation, enjoying the feeling of the material of her jacket under your touch as much as you enjoy the sight of her wrapped in it. "You know, you look so hot wearing leather."

At this she chuckles lightly, looking so very pleased by the blurted compliment though.

"Well, I'll make sure to wear it more often then if this is the result."

Whatever answer you were coming up with, dies instantly in your throat and turns into a long moan when Alex attacks your neck with her lips, kissing and biting and sucking. Exploiting your most sensitive spots as you cling onto her, afraid that your suddenly wobbly legs might give out under your own weight.

Your chest is heaving with each breath you force in as Alex makes her way further down your neck, reaching your chest, where she squeezes your breasts and nibbles softly at that delicate spot on your collarbone that sends sparks of electricity down your spine.

But for how wonderful her mouth feels on your skin, you can't even control your hand from reaching the back of her head and give a gentle tug to get her attention. She gets immediately what you need in the moment your gaze fixes thirstily on her rosy lips, and not even half a second later she is already reclaiming your mouth in a kiss so ardent that it burns right through you, making you shiver against her as her hands wander and explore the vast expanse of the warm skin under your shirt, up the back and inside of your thighs as she hikes up your skirt as far as it goes and finally reaches your underwear, tugging them down your long legs without wasting a second.

You don't even realize that you actually help her to get rid of the offending garment, too consumed by eagerness and the burning flames of passion, but you do register - with more than a bit of disappointment - the moment when Alex pulls away from you.

Your eyes flutter open just in time to see her kneeling in front of you, and although you miss the warmth of her body pressed against you and the feeling of her tongue dancing with yours, when you look down and meet those wild emerald eyes staring up at you as she grips your leg and places it over her shoulder, the sight is enough to make up for that kind of loss.

You enjoy that moment of breathless anticipation as she leans in without diverting your gaze from hers until, in the moment where the warmth of her mouth seals around you, your eyes flutter inevitably shut and your hand shoots down to rest on Alex's head. An unconscious and completely unecessary encouragement to keep her there as you bite down on your bottom lip to strangle the moan that rises from your throat.

The sensation feels always so incredibly amazing.

So deep and intense that it ends up overwhelming you every single time.

You doubt that you'll ever experience something more delightful and extraordinary than the feeling of Alex's mouth on you, kissing you so intimately.

And, even if you secretly adore it when she does it, right now she doesn't spend time teasing you, both aware of how limited in matter of time you are. But this doesn't make it any less wonderful, and Alex certainly doesn't make you feel less cherished.

Her tongue rolls up your labia, through your parted folds, and circles with precise strokes around the hard, throbbing little bud of nerves nestled there before she sucks you in her mouth.

The feeling of her lips wrapped around you, so tightly that you can feel yourself pulse, would be more than enough to make you scream your pleasure out loud, but luckily you remember just in time that you are supposed to be quiet, clenching your jaw and deciding to reach out with your other hand instead and run your fingers through Alex's thick dark mane, expressing with that simple gesture what you can't with your voice as you shiver and greedly rock your hips forward in search for more of that blissful warmth and pressure.

"Oh God," You moan softly, breathlessly, hissing in delight when Alex digs her nails in your ass cheek and thigh to bring you closer, feeling lower for your entrance to dip the tip of her tongue inside you.

A pitiful broken gasp is ripped from your throat and you cling more tightly on the back of her head in the moment you feel her enter you. Inner muscles clenching instinctively in an attempt to keep that wonderful intrusion inside and pull her in deeper, but you know that, unfurtunately, for how glorious the feeling of her hot, wet tongue wiggling inside you is, and for how impossibly skilled Alex is in this, even she has limitation in this specific act. An act that drives you crazy every single time because of how deeply intimate you consider it.

But now that you have felt the first, teasing touch of your lover inside you, there is only one thing that will be able to quench the specific thirst that has suddenly grown within you.

"Alex..." Somehow, in your feverish state of passion and need you manage to form her name, glad when she looks up at you, giving you all her attention. _Sensing_ the request lingering in your mind as much as you know she can hear the desperation weightening in your quivering voice.

"What is it Pipes?" She asks, although you know that she is already perfectly aware of what it is that you want if the glint in her eyes is anything to go by. "What you need baby?"

"Please," You whisper in response, "I need you... Inside me, please."

Alex grins up at you and even in the partial darkness of the room you can see the dangerous edge of that very pleased, feral smile on the display of those sharp teeth and glistening lips.

"That's my little shamless needy submissive." She purrs approvingly as she stands and you don't know if the sudden rush of heat on your face is because of the touch of her hand ghosting so near where you deperately need it, or for the light sting of embarrassment caused by her truthful, undeniable words.

It doesn't matter. Her breath tickles your cheeks and you shiver against her, unable to divert your gaze from those piercing green gems or to breathe properly when you feel her gripping your leg to bring it around her waist.

You don't wait a second to hook it securely there on her hip, spreading yourself wider as her fingers finally make contact with your soaked center.

She doesn't circles your clit or tease your folds. She goes immediately lower; at the pulsing source of your juices, and pushes past your entrace with two fingers, with so much ease that she pulls out only to stretch you again with the addition of a third one.

The feeling of her sliding inside you, _filling_ you, so fully and deeply, leaves you breathless for several long seconds, making you feel delightfully dizzy and... _complete._

"Oh God yes," You gasp.

"So good Alex." You manage to say through yet another strangled moan, "You feel _so_ good."

She really, really does.

But you don't think you'll ever be able to express exactly how wonderful Alex feels inside you.

It's a sensation so unique and so amazing that no word would ever be enough to describe its completeness and the infinite pleasure that it brings to you.

"You feel incredible too, Pipes." She tells you, almost growling the words in your ear when she feels you squeeze your inner muscles to keep her there, deep inside you, where she belongs.

When she starts moving it's just _so_ perfect that you can't contain a sob of relief to slip past your lips or the tears that start pooling in your eyes, barely managing to muffle the sound against the sweet, comforting spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

The familiar, safe, heady scent of Alex greets you, mixed with a note of leather that creates an even stronger essence that ends up overwhelming, making you flutter wildly around the fingers stretching you so deliciously.

The growl that rumbles in Alex's throat in response isn't lost on you, nor it is the fact that she starts pumping inside you with precise, deeper and longer thrusts, picking up a familiar rhythm that is the perfect mix of raw, ardent passion veiled with the true beating affection and gentleness that she carries all within her.

Because Alex is always gentle with you.

Always in control.

Even when the roughness of her nature takes over during the most burning passionate moments and she allows herself to show you her true form.

The one of a fierce, proud, loving, protective and devoted creature.

It turns you on like nothing else.

Knowing that she can be both so savage with you but still being able to keep that thin restrain of control.

"Oh God," You moan when Alex suddenly and purposely curls her fingers against that magic spot on your front wall making your pleasure skyrocket. "Oh fuck!"

A string of obscenities leaves your lips, triggered by that incredible sensation, but you only realize it when Alex whispers to you a gentle "keep it down kid" as in a reminder that you are not at home where you are free to scream your pleasure to the ceiling, and that the small supply room of the restaurant in not exactly soundproof.

But still, you find it impossible to contain yourself.

Honestly, you don't think you'll ever be able to whenever Alex is involved like this.

"I-I can't," You admit then through a sob as your body begins to shake in a way you are very familiar with, "I'm so close Alex..."

"I know baby," She tells you knowingly with a note of reassurance in her voice that you don't quite get until you feel it.

"Let go Piper," She whispers as she places her thumb against your hardened clit and, if the feeling isn't enough to make you a shivering relentless moaning mess under her touch, the added one of her fingers curling over and over against that same spot inside you certainly does.

"Give it to me," She encourages you rubbing your clit with impossibly precise strokes as she presses her fingers even deeper into you and starts leaving sweet kisses and lightly stinging bites along your neck and jaw in anticipation of the inevitable great culmination that is right there for you to reach.

And then Alex says it.

The permission that you don't need, but that she has learned sometimes can be more than enough to push you right over the edge. And given the circumstances, when that deep, slightly husky "Come for me" leaves her lips, you can only obey.

Those are the second favourite three little words that you love most coming from Alex, but the resulting feeling is always indescribably amazing.

Suddenly, everything still for an infinite, breathless second. Your body goes rigid. Every muscles gets pulled impossibly tight. White lights flash behind your closed eyes, and then...

You fall.

And just like every other time, Alex is right there to catch you and hold you securely in her arms as wave after wave of pure, raw pleasure assaults you mercilessly.

You barely register the moment when Alex captures your lips in order to swallow your screams of pleasure; claiming your mouth just like she is claiming your most intimate part, and you are glad that she is there holding you up with her magnificent, strong body, because otherwise you don't think you would be able to stand on your own.

She keeps thrusting in you until your orgasm turns into a second and then into a third incredibly powerful one. For a moment you actually think you might have blacked out for a minute because of the intensity, and return only to your full senses when it starts to tapper off, but you don't know how much time it takes for you to completely come down from that glorious height.

Waves of aftershock keep crashing into you for what seems to be entire minutes as you slowly regain control over the rest of your humming, still weakly twitching, but deeply sated body, not even being a little surprised when you realize that your's and Alex's lips are still engaged in a string of kisses that have turned from messy and passionate and hungry into something much softer and slow. Perfect for your recover.

You can feel her moving inside you, slolwy, dragging out the last remnants of your explosive pleasure until you are left completely drained, with nothing left to give, and only at that point she stills her hand, but she doesn't stop kissing you, and you are glad for it, especially when she starts to pull out from you. Slowly, carefully. Swallowing the small whimpers of protest that rumble in your throat and that then turn into pleasant sighs when, once completely out, she cups your center in her palm, providing comfort and that kind of gentle, delicate protection against your now very tender and pleasantly sensitive parts.

The need of air has the better on both of you eventually but you pull back only enough to lean your foreheads together and breathe in each other essence.

"God, Alex... That was... You are amazing." You manage to say, completely dazed, still sounding a little breathless as you delicately, lovingly trace the side of her face with your fingertips, taking in her gorgeous features.

You don't think you'll ever emphasize enough exactly how truly incredibly she is, but that doesn't stop you from saying it to her every time.

In response Alex chuckles and pulls back a little more to smirk at you, but that smile is a little less smug than usual and a bit more tender that what you expected.

"Why thank you, kid." She says looking undoubtly so very pleased, "But I see that the ability to speak hasn't completely left you," She continues before lowering her voice into a deeper more seductive tone, "Hopefully I'll have the chance to change that, later."

This... This surely has your full attention.

"Later?" You ask her a bit confused but feeling a lot of hope surface as you dare to think what this could mean.

"Yeah, you know, we _could_ go back to my place and continue what we have started here." The way she wiggles her eyebrow at the end almost makes you burst out laughing but her unexpected invitation has you too excited, so much that you want to be sure first and ask for comfirmation in a hushed voice.

"But I thought you- I remember you saying you had a meeting or needed to do something work related tonight." You express your doubts, but Alex simply shrugs off the issue as nothing.

"It's nothing urgent," She reassures you. "Nothing that I can't easily reschedule for tomorrow." She continues before lowering her tone into a much deeper, hotter one that has you already shivering in the most pleasant ways. "Not to mention that I would prefer doing _you_ tonight than work stuff."

You can only grin at her, suddenly feeling a rush of excitement that reminds you of the one you felt earlier when you have first seen her come into the restaurant, only much more intense and addictive.

"Are you sure?" You can't help but ask for further confirmation.

Alex chuckles, entertained by your concerns, but she absolutely doesn't take the invitation back. "Do you really need to ask, kid?"

No. No you don't have to. So you just grin at her and lean in and kiss her softly on the lips.

Her invitation doesn't surprise you _so much_ actually because you know how spontaneous Alex is, and that when the tingle of desire starts spreading in her, in certain cases, it's in the most inadequate of moments.

But you are beyond happy about her new plans of wanting to put aside work to spend the evening and night with you.

When you part, she has an even more pleased look on her face and is looking down with plain interest at a piece of black fabric dangling from her hand and that after a moment you recognize as your panties.

"You know, I think I'm gonna keep these for now," She informs you pensively, pulling them out from your reach when you scoff and try to grab them. "Nuh uh." She tells you making her tongue click annoyingly in disappointment. "Maybe, if you behave and be a really good girl I will give them back to you."

 _Good girl my ass,_ you think as you narrow your eyes at your smirking lover while thinking that the only way to get them back is to play dirty and naughtily. You both know it.

And you start right away, changing your glaring expression to a more seductive one as you purr a submissive and fake innocent "yes mistress" which, as expected, pleases Alex.

A lot.

And that also manages - not exactly secretly - to turn you one more than you won't ever admit.

You are just leaning in with every intention to kiss the smug, deeply satisfied grin from her beautiful face when you are startled but the sound of someone trying to open the locked door where you are leaned right against.

You almost jump out of your skin and look at Alex with wide alarmed eyes.

 _"Piper? You in there?"_

You recognize the voice muffled through the door as the one of the other waiters and you hurry to answer.

"Yes! Just- give me a minute!" You call back as you try to fix your skirt and hair in order to give a more ordinate look while also trying to ignore your deeply amused lover, who looks just about ready to burst out laughing at any moment.

 _"Alright,"_ The voice from the other side of the door reassures you and you are glad that he doesn't need to come in to retrive something. _"The boss said that if you are done with the cutlery you can get off."_

And at this, at that specific choice of words, Alex really can't hold back anymore and you have to almost shout in order to cover her humorous laugh before placing a hand over her mouth and looking at her with scolding terrified eyes. A gesture and a look that only serves to amuse her even more, of course.

"Okay thanks! I'm getting out!"

You try once again to wrestle your underwear from Alex's grasp, but, damn her, she is in one of her playful moods and won't budge and you _really_ need to get out.

Like _now_.

And so, as you are left with no choice but give up your attempt to take your panties back, you come out - alone - through a crack of the door from the very restricted room, trying to look as causual as possible when your colleague looks at you funny and more than a little puzzled, offering him an awkward smile in return.

With a bit of luck he'll think that you are just a bit crazy, and not that you have sneaked in the supply closet of your working place to have a quicky with your lover, or that you are actually squirming on the spot because you are feeling so very naked and... uncomfortably damp under your skirt.

You wait until your fellow waiter is gone and out of sight before releasing a long sigh of relief and let Alex out from the tiny room, glaring at her when all she does is smirk at you and offer you a pretended innocent "what?"

But your threatening glare softens inevitably, and you shake your head dismissively, because there is no way you could ever get mad at her for something like this. Especially not after the incredible, mind blowing orgasm she has just given you and that still has your body humming in delight.

"You are so bad." You decide to tell her at last, doing your best to fight a smile when you see a full grin spread all over her face in response. "You love it" She says and that is something that you can't argue. Because she is right. You really do love how bad Alex can be in _that_ sense.

"Give me a moment," You tell her eventually as a soft smile makes its appearance on your face at the prospect of spending the evening just you and her. "I'll get my stuff and be right back."

You are good on your words.

Within a couple of minutes you manage to take care of the last few things before taking finally off your apron and get your purse and coat from behind the counter.

"Ready?" Alex asks you when you approach her where she has been waiting for you at the table that she has occupied earlier.

You can barely contain your enthusiasm as you grin at her and nod, before frowing suddenly when you see Alex pull out a ten dollars bill from her wallet and place it on the table under the empty cup of coffee.

"Oh, you don't have to pay Al," You reassure her as soon as you remember her order, "I had it covered for you."

But Alex leaves the money right where they are and shrugs before throwing you a wink. "That's okay, don't worry about it kid."

You don't insist, knowing that Alex is never concerned about money given her... very favorable financial condition, but still, you can't help but take the occasion to tease her a little.

"Well, in that case," You start, forcing yourself to sound a little serious and look mildly offended, "You haven't given me a tip."

The deep, amused chuckle that you receive in return was expected, but you haven't predicted the inevitable answer that follows as she takes a step closer and leans in to whisper only for you to hear, "I was just kinda waiting to get you home first before giving you _the whole thing_ instead."

Jesus...

Your eyes flutter shut and you almost moan at the obvious allusion weightening in those few words.

Yep, you confirm what you said earlier.

She is really, _really_ bad. But in such a good, irresistible, saucy way.

A light flush spreads across your cheeks and you feel suddenly very hot at the thought of what she seems to have already planned for the evening, and you can only watch as Alex smirks at you in satisfaction, admiring the new flattering shade of pink on your face.

"I take it that it wasn't _too_ straight as a reference after all, was it?" She asks then with a hint of rare endearing uncertainty seeping in her amused look.

You shake your head and bite your lower lip to contain a grin and from preventing to say that even if it wasn't her usual humor, it was in fact incredibly hot. And how could it not be, when she uses that particular deeper tone and piercing, hungry gaze that _always_ does wonders on you...

"Good," She answers, sounding both kind of relieved and pleased.

"You know," She then continues, shifting her gaze to glance briefly at the now empty plate on the table where only a few crumbs and drops of cherry syrup are left, "I'm glad I got to eat the pie," She tells you, and this time, by the way her smile turns so quickly into a mischievous smirk, you already know how she is going to finish. "Because I have a feeling that I'll need that kind of energy later."

There it is.

The sudden throb between your legs reminds you of the lack of a very necessary undergarment, and all you can think about as you smirk at a smugly grinning Alex is that she will indeed. You'll make sure of it. Just like you'll make sure to repay each one of her loving passionate attentions with more calm and full devotion.

Maybe you should get a slice of pie yourself, you think then, but that idea is dismissed immediately, because tonight, Alex is going to be your main course. And as you lick your lips in preparation and grin at each other, you think that you definitely don't want to ruin your appetite.

* * *

 **So here it is... It came out way longer than what I first intended, but it seems that when I start playing with these two I can never restrain myself, lol :D Anyway, t** **hanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
